Smile: It's All A Lie
by Kam1Kaz3
Summary: Betrayal, Lies, Pain, can you make your own list? Everything changed after HE left. HE was always the one protecting me. HE was the one who left me in this war zone. I never thought HE would be the one to die first. How wrong i was and how i wish i could take HIS place. Would you like to read my story? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Kam1: so! Who is up for a story?!

?(1): as long as I don't die again I'm happy.

Kam1: always such a daisy downer…

?(2): well can you blame him? Gees always going off and killing people in some bull shit tragedy. Does it ever get old?

Kam1: as a matter of fact no ^_^ maybe it's cuz you guys are always so entertaining!

?(1&2):….

?(3): I think we should run while we can…

Kam1: *insert evil laugh here* anyway here's your disclaimer!

Dis: I don't own kingdom hearts.

Smile: It's All A Lie

Prolog

I never knew something could hurt so much, I never thought it would cause me to fall. yet now I know better, now, when it's to late to make a difference. Nothing is worth this. This heartache and throbbing I feel, you caused it yet remain oblivious. It doesn't seem to affect you. Not the fact that I now flinch when someone touches me, or the fact I'm now constantly wearing long sleeves, even when it's to hot for them. You stopped noticing the little things which means you stopped altogether. I shouldn't have fallen for you yet here I am broken from the devastating fall. I can feel my tears cascading, I can feel the pain in my chest begin to worsen. I can't hold it back anymore I need a release. So I found one, I found it in the present you gave me, the small pocket knife you gave me when we went camping one summer. Ironic no?

With an unsteady hand I held the glimmering blade. Looking at my surroundings I willed this place to become my grave. From the small white cabinet at my back to the white tub on the other side. I wished for my life to end here. Then I wouldn't have to see your face anymore. I wouldn't have to try and explain how you hurt me. No one understands anymore. They all gave up, even you. Taking a deep breath I steadied my hand and pressed the blade into the crook of my arm. I felt my pain begin to lessen as I allowed the blade to draw blood. It seemed to eat at my skin greedily. Pushing it aside to allow the pain to cease. Soon I had reached the end. My arm was covered in my release, the bright red key to peace. For once I was glad. I could feel myself drifting into nothing, how long would it take someone to find me? How long would my body wait.

Looking at the item that caused my release I smiled. The blade still held memories of you. I had nothing left, you were my last chance and now here I am. Allowing it all to end because you turned out to be the same. The same fake smile, the same lies, the same pain. You broke me for the final time. I'll let death finally have my tormented and broken soul. I'm going to finally call it quits. Perhaps this time I will be allowed to move on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XII~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. My Life

Kam1Kaz3: OK now it's time for the real story! =] I hope you guys liked the prolog and such! It was a bit short so I'm hoping this makes up for it somewhat.

Axel: Riiight you can't make up for anything! Why'd you make it so short if you were going to feel bad about it?!

Roxas: he kind of has a point you know…

Kam1Kaz3: … Don't do anything you'll regret now. =] I can make this story very very demeaning for you.

?(3): Told you we should have ran…

Dis: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own this plot! =]

Smile: It's All A Lie

Chapter I: My Life

Groaning I felt myself leaving the peaceful holds of sleep, the one place I was still safe. Rolling over I smacked the alarm clock. Groggily I sat up and looked at my room. My small bed was placed in the far corner with a nightstand. The dresser stood at the wall opposite along with the door to the hall. My closet set at the far wall with a hamper sitting at the end of my bed. Everything was perfect. It had to be.

Pulling myself out of the covers I carefully stepped onto the floor. I began to feel my body for the bruises from last night. I had a painful one on my back and another on my side, I wouldn't be surprised if I had a cracked rib. Taking a slow step towards my dresser I felt my leg give way. Biting back a yelp I took a careful look at said leg. There was a fresh cut running up my calf. Sighing I pulled the first aid kit out from under my bed. It took time to fully wrap my leg but it would at least stop the questions, I hoped anyway. As a last minuet thought I dry swallowed a few pain pills hoping it would help out.

Getting back up I dug through my dresser pulling out a pair of black and white checkered pants along with a plain black shirt. Slipping into my fresh clothes I made the short distance to the closet. Pulling open the doors I grabbed my black backpack and a white hoodie. Everything would be a O.K. today, I forced my self to believe this even though I knew it was a lie. I'd get to school and the first thing to happen would be my arranged meeting with the local school bullies, which in my case was everyone. If they weren't with me they were against me, and seeing as no one was ever with me it made sense that they were against me.

After heaving the backpack over my shoulder, with some difficultly I might add, I made my way out of my room. Reaching the hallway was a miracle it seemed. Willing my walk to the kitchen to be the same I attempted to be inconspicuous. Reaching the crossroads I paused. My stepfather was fast asleep on the couch while my mother was no where in sight. Everything could change in a matter of seconds however. One slight mistake and my stepfather would be at my throat. Being careful to miss the squeaky floorboards I reached the kitchen. Quickly grabbing a loaf of bread and some peanut butter and jam I ran. Right out of the kitchen and out the front door. Praising my luck I made my way to school. Sure I was about an hour early but it wouldn't matter.

Munching on a plain piece of bread I found myself in front of the school. Walking up to the front doors I gave them an experimental push. They gave way at my touch allowing me entrance to the building. So far today was going smoothly. I hadn't woken up my stepfather and I had even managed to grab some food. Looking around I noticed the empty halls and commons. The reception desk was still closed and everything seemed lacking, that is until I saw a flash of red hair. Immediately I dashed up the front stairs and made my way to my locker.

I could hear the footsteps getting closer, my fear rising with each sound. Quickly dropping the food from my backpack into my locker I slammed it shut, ready to sprint to the staircase. I never got the chance. I felt a strong hand grab my arm as I was about to make a break for it.

"hey, I'm new here. Mind showing me around? I came early to learn the layout but I still managed to get lost." I could feel my muscles relax as the gentle voice relayed this news, for some odd reason it sounded familiar. Turning around I put on a smile, it almost felt natural.

"Sure! Let me see your schedule." he seemed to think my smile was genuine, or perhaps he was pleased to no longer be lost. Either way it means I haven't lost my mask yet. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper. It took me a moment to unfold it without ripping it but I managed. Laughing on the inside at the irony of his schedule I gave him another fake lopsided grin.

"Seems like we share most of our classes except the last one." lucky me, now this new kid with his fiery hair would see my life first hand. Why did I not want him to see that?

"Really! That's awesome!" I could see tension leaking out of him as he put his arms behind his head laughing. Looking into his emerald eyes I felt something I hadn't for a while, something I had given up on. The hope I had lost made it's untimely return with this new student. Or perhaps it was something I feared even more.

"Well my name's Roxas." I said calmly providing him with another smile. "What's your's? "

"Ah! How rude of me! The name's Axel, got it memorized?" his eyes glinted as he bent down to my eye level pointing his finger into his temple. Laughing at his comical display I allowed myself a sacred moment of happiness.

"Ya ya Axel, I have it memorized. Now come on I'm hungry and the kitchen should be opening soon." seeing the shock on his face confused me.

"You mean they serve breakfast here?! Oh my god I just made it to heaven!" hearing him say this and then seeing him drop dramatically to his knees only pulled more laughter from my lungs.

"Yes they do now come on, wouldn't want to miss the good stuff." turning on my heel I went back the way I had first came. Back down the stairs and into the commons where the lunch doors were being opened and a few tables were being set up. I could feel myself glancing around nervously, looking for any sign of my normal harassers. I saw none. Today really was a lucky day.

After grabbing a Styrofoam tray, and filling it with the disgusting food that the school serves, we sat down at one of the many empty tables. Munching nervously on my apple I waited for the first students to arrive. Just waiting for the right moment to bolt out of the commons. Axel however didn't take notice of my distressed behavior, rather he was amused by his half frozen milk and cereal.

"So what do you think of the mutated food they serve here?" I could feel the smile on my face begin to grow as Axel nervously poked his food.

" Oh my God! Did you see that! It moved I swear it moved on its own! that's just wrong dude. Lost my appetite." his dramatic response to the jello had me attempting to suppress my laughter. That didn't last long however. I saw the all to familiar tuft of brown hair enter the building. I was up and had my pack over my shoulder before Axel could make another remark.

"Well I think I'm full, see you in class?" I said not bothering to wait for an answer. Dumping my tray of half eaten food into the trash I bound up the stairs heading for homeroom. What I didn't expect was a redhead following after me while chugging his milk.

"I believe you forgot Roxy, that I have no idea where Homeroom is! So therefore I'm glued to you at the hip." attempting not to gape I pushed open the door to room B215. Taking a seat at the back of the room I waved to the teacher. He didn't even bother looking at me.

"Are you Axel Torrid? Nice to meet you I'm your homeroom teacher Mr. Fallister. You can choose to sit where ever you want." he seemed to be nice, but then I knew better where as Axel didn't.

"Good! Then please make my seat a permanent one next to Roxas." his smile and request threw me off. It shouldn't have with me seeing his behavior. The teacher took a moment to respond to this, throwing a glare my way, he gave a curt nod to Axel and went back to reading.

Everything had been going smoothly. That is until a certain group walked through the door. Immediately I shrunk into my desk, making a poor attempting at becoming invisible.

"Hey there Roxas." I felt myself shiver as I heard the malice in his voice.

"Well hey! Are you friends of Roxy's to?" oh my god. I could kill Axel now. Please just let me die. If there is any amount of mercy in the world please spare me this.

"Friends? Why would we be friends with that fag?" pulling a mask over my face I began to hide my emotions.

"What the..?" I cut Axel off.

"It's ok Axe. He's just telling the truth." I would not allow myself to cry here. Not here in front of someone I deemed worth while.

"Who gives a damn if it's the truth! He doesn't have to be a bitch with a stick up his ass." I became petrified then. I couldn't move. I was to busy looking at the groups shock. And then I broke. I was laughing so hard I fell out of my seat, now whether it was out of the comedy or just stress I will never know. It was to good to be true! It took me a moment to regain my composure but I did. It was good to see that the little gang was looking at us horrified.

"you better watch yourself newbie." the leader mumbled before taking a seat opposite us in the class. After a few minutes of snickering class started.

"Axel why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself." Of course the teacher just had to have him introduce himself. Watching him stand and make his way to the front of the class I saw the devious smirk that had taken place on his lips.

"Well as you all know my name is Axel. Now a few things about me huh. For starters I'm a pyromaniac and at my previous school no one made it out unscathed. Oh also I have the hots for some really cute guys. Honestly who wouldn't want to tap a nice ass now and then. Sorry girls I don't swing your way. To damn emotional." with that he bowed and left his stunned audience to return to his seat.

"Not bad sexy." I said laughing. Now if his little play didn't draw everyone's attention that sure did.

"what is everyone in this school a homophobe? Want to give them a scare?" his little comment, along with the evil glint in his eyes, had me curious.

"Of course they are, to close minded. And what do you have in mind." I saw a flash of emotion in his eyes before he wrote something on a paper and showed it to me. Almost immediately I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Giving him a small nod, which I would later wonder as to why I agreed, I found my lips being assaulted. I could feel his hand running through my hair gripping it slightly and sending electric shocks down my back. He seemed to be waiting. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him back opening my mouth slightly. He instantly took the hint and pushed the kiss further. Everything was starting to get hot and slightly blurry. That is until Mr. Fallister interrupted us.

"TO THE OFFICE! NOW!" I glared at him then and was half tempted to stick my tongue out at him. Instead Axel picked me up grinning and looking more than a little flushed.

"Gladly sir! Perhaps there will be more privacy." he gave me a small peck on the lips before setting my feet on the ground. Mr. Fallister looked like he was about to puke, along with half of the class. Licking away some of the saliva on my lips I bent to grab my bag. After we left the class room we didn't bother stopping by the office.

"You know what Axel. Thanks a lot." I said allowing a grin to appear.

"For what Roxy?" he sounded slightly puzzled.

"For coming to this school." I would probably never tell him he saved me today.

"It's really no problem Roxy. I mean I've known you for a while, since we were kids really. It's just taken me a long time to find you." looking at him his features screamed of sadness. I was tempted to ask yet my own secrets kept my questions at bay.

"I knew you before?" I opted for a reasonable question. I was positive I would have never forgotten someone with red hair as vibrant as his.

"Ya a long time ago. You probably don't remember anymore but that's ok. We're here now and that's what matters. Want to come hang out at my place?" simply nodding an agreement we meandered our way to his house.

It was a good twenty minute walk, fast walk on my part, before we came to a small neighborhood. The houses were all lined up looking as if they had been replicated from some perfect copy. Eventually we came to one of the small houses that had a blue roof and fenced in yard. Hearing the gate click brought me back from my quick examination of the home.

"OH RENO! I'M HOME!" moving to cover my ears from the loud bellow that issued from Axel I felt my self wobble and a small stab of pain went through my leg. Great the pain killers were wearing off.

Next thing I know another red head came bounding out of the house. For a minute I was scared shitless. I don't really know why it might have been the enthusiasm or the tackling hug that 'Reno' subjected to Axel but I was frozen.

"So you decided on skipping your first day of school huh? Even brought a friend along." I could feel his eyes on me and felt the need to run and hide. I hated it when people were judging me, they don't know jack shit but act like they do. Slowly I felt my rage beginning to build.

"look Jackass if you have something to say spit it out." I said glaring daggers at Reno after a few minutes of his staring.

"Oh ho ho a feisty one to. Good job little bro. well lets go inside no use standing out here when we have perfectly comfortable couches yo." he just left me there staring at his back as he went inside. My anger had simmered down to be replaced by a slight dizzy feeling.

"come on Roxy he's right you know no use standing outside." moving to follow after Axel I felt my self tipping precariously to the side. Stopping I shook my head. Something was off. Looking back up I saw Axel waiting at the door way. Smiling slightly I began to make my way there before I felt black invading my vision. I just had time to make out the ground and a scream before succumbing to the comforting darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XII~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
